


Dressed Down

by MegaWallflower



Category: Naruto
Genre: Flirting, Konoha Shinden, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 18:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaWallflower/pseuds/MegaWallflower
Summary: Undercover “missions” require undercover clothes, and for some reason, Kakashi insists this means no jumpsuits.





	Dressed Down

**Author's Note:**

> In celebration of their casual outfit designs for the upcoming Konoha Shinden anime arc!

“Is this _really_ necessary?” Guy tugged at his shirt. Balancing on his one good foot, he regarded his reflection in the mirror like it was a hostile stranger. “You didn’t need to bring me clothes for the trip, really. I can prepare my own.”

“We need to lay low,” Kakashi said for what felt like the tenth time. “Everyone’s going to recognize the living legend in his signature jumpsuit. It’s not exactly _casual_.”

From the way Guy brightened up, it almost seemed like the appeal to his pride might work. But Guy’s frown quickly returned as the sound of rustling fabric punctuated every move. “It’s loose. It doesn’t breathe as well as my jumpsuit does. I can hardly recognize _myself_!”

Kakashi would say that Guy was complaining like a fussy old man now, but the argument he’d start from that would just make them even later than they were already going to be. Mirai was a stickler for the rules; he’d rather not start off on her bad side. So instead, Kakashi sighed again. “The outfit looks fine, Guy.”

“Yes, but—” Guy started indignantly, surely about to launch into a dozen more reasons why his jumpsuit or at least a variation of it would work just fine.

Without saying another word, Kakashi quickly removed his red scarf and gently wrapped it around Guy’s neck. The fabric felt warm against his skin, especially since Kakashi had just been wearing it himself. The entire time, both looked into each other’s eyes, never looking away. Kakashi tied it in a knot, and Guy finally smiled, glancing back to his reflection in the mirror.

“Rival…” Guy curled his hands into the scarf, held it up, admiring the softness and the deep red color of it. “A scarf like this… This really brings me back! I suppose I look a little more like myself again!” He flashed a sparkling grin at his reflection. “Maybe this will be fine!”

Kakashi smiled back and leaned in to fix the scarf around Guy’s neck again. “About time,” he groaned. “If it bothers you that much, once we get to an inn and we settle in for the night, I promise I won’t make you wear anything at all.”

It took Guy a second, but once he processed the meaning behind the words, Kakashi had to catch him by the waist before he could lose his balance and fall to the ground. The last thing they needed was Guy getting the new clothes dirty and having to change _again_.


End file.
